The burden of a wizard
by ugly ian
Summary: So this story is about Harry questioning whether killing voldermort was all worth it in the long run. But his thoughts are cut short when a huge incident leaves Harry and the wizard world on their knees. Please review for all the chapters so far. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at his desk, staring blankly into space while using his wand to stir a hot chocolate, wondering what he would do next. He had done what he had wanted to do his whole life, avenge the deaths of hundreds of people, not least his parents. His mission was complete. But despite all this he still had the same empty feeling he had before. It just didn't add up. Why was he so sad? He'd killed the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Then a terrible thought struck him as he sat there in the dark. What if Voldermort, was just a Horcrux himself, and he had just scratched the surface of the problem. Eventually he shook the unwelcome thoughts, or a better word would be fears, out of his mind calling them stupid and trivial. It would not be until much later that he would realise the true power of the mind was not just to think, it was to create, and that would be his downfall.

"Dad wake up! Wake up! He's been! Daddy, he's been!" Harry opened his eyes to see Albus jumping with excitement presenting a poorly drawn card with the words,, "_ To Daddy at Christmas Time."_

"But Albus, it isn't Christmas. It's the 25th of November, even look at my phone. I'm sorry about that, you must have had a dream about it." Said Harry passing over his phone just to prove to Albus that it wasn't Christmas and that it was in fact, a whole month earlier.

"Yes, Daddy look. It clearly says 25th December! Now stop acting so strange and come downstairs!" Replied Albus, clearly itching to go back downstairs.

"Um… GINNY! Could you come up here a second darling, oh and could you please use repairo on my glasses. Thanks!" Harry called down, "Oh and one more thing, What day is it today!"

"You must be joking! It's Christmas day and only one of your sons is down here, where's Albus?" Called Ginny.

"Albus is up here. I'll be down in a um… Christmas?"

Now harry was worried, how could it possibly be Christmas Day when before he went to sleep it was the 24th of November? Who could have altered time in such a way? Was it all in his head? Or was there a much darker reason as to why time has fast forwarded overnight?


	2. Chapter 2  The Beginning of the end

That night, Harry wasn't too full of the Christmas spirit that night, perhaps it was because he was too busy pondering over why time had suddenly lurched forward a whole month. Surely that begs the question, was Harry asleep for all that time of had everything simply ignored all of those weeks and went straight on to Christmas Day. Yet it just didn't make sense, it seemed as if Albus had been waiting for ages until Christmas, he had even mentioned Christmas eve. It was then that Harry came up with a theory as to why this had happened. Because he had so far been so important to the world shaping out as it had he thought that maybe after all he had done he had somehow ruptured time, created a paradox and only he could stop it. Then again, it's only happened once it's not like skipping time is a regular occurrence. It was probably nothing anyway he had killed Lord Voldermort for Christs sake and, even if it did happen, going forward a month wouldn't kill him, it was probably just a blip. And with that he went to sleep.

"Please, Don't kill Ron!" Harry screamed, stepping in front of Ron as he cradled his lifeless child in his arms, weeping.

"Get out of the way! I know it was you who killed that child! You murdered Ron's infant,and now I'm here to puit him out of his misery!" Said the man in black, sweeping harry aside as if he was a twig.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light reflected of Ron's eyes before he slumped onto his side. Ron Weasley was dead, and Harry had killed his child.


	3. Chapter 3

Harrys woke up to the sound of laughter, presumably James and Albus again. Then, as if he had had a great a epiphany, remembered what had happened and checked his phone for the date. It was 26th Naember. It must have all been a dream, just like a long line of disturbing dreams he had had recently, not least the death of Ron and his child. It was only then Harry realised how thirst he was and called for a drink, "James, could you get your old man a drink?"

"Um… You have a wand don't you? Do it yourself!"

"I left it downstairs and anyway if I use my wand,it always turns out not tasting quite right!" Harry replied.

"Fine but remember this Dad, I won't do it again, ever," James called.

It took him a few minutes but James eventually came up with Harry's drink, and his wand for good measure. But just the sight of him made Harry leap back in terror.

"You're not James! You're not my son!" Harry shouted at the child waving his arms hysterically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your not my fucking son! Oh shit, shit, shit! Where is my son you little bast-" Harry was cut short by Ginny who had ran up the stairs and was covering James' ears. "How dare you use that language in front of our son!"

"Our son! Our son! Who the bloody hell are you woman and what the deue have you done with my damn family! Give them back now bitch or I'll Avada Kedavra you and your ugly little shit of a child too!" Screeched Harry raising his wand, urging her to defy him.

"Just put that down darling," Ginny replied, her voice shaky.

"Where's Albus!" Harry said, more calmly now as he realised he'd got the woman where he wanted her.

"Who's Albus?"

"Don't play dumb with me! He's my son! And don't think I'm afraid to use the cruciatus curse on you, 'cause I'll do it!" He said, raising his wand to her neck.

"I'm your wife and he's your son!" Pleaded Ginny.

"Wrong answer. Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
